Open Hearts
by angelgirl00
Summary: This is a story about five people who have found true love in each other but feel that something is still missing in their lives. What happens when they decide to try out an online dating site? What happens when these five people are vampires? Ed/Em/J/R/A/B


I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. This is just something I have had in my head for a while now. This is just the intro not an actual chapter. Please let me know what you think and if I should continue it or not. If it doesn't take well I'll delete it.

* * *

Open Hearts

 **Introduction**

What is true love? Does it really have to be between one woman and one man? Why can't true love be between two women or two men? I think true love can happen with any two, three, four, five people and maybe even more. I think true love can happen for anyone who wants it bad enough and who is open to finding it. This is a story about five people who have found true love in each other but feel that something is still missing in their lives. What happens when these five people are vampires?

Emmett McCarty was born in 1915 and changed into a vampire in 1935; he's 6'5 and very muscular, dark brown hair and dimples that gives him a very boyish look when he smiles and golden eyes as he and the rest of his family do not feed off humans. He loves to work out and play sports when he can, and has a soft spot for children.

Edward Masen was born in 1901 and changed in 1918; he's 6'2 and what most would call lanky not too skinny but not overly muscular either, bronze hair and golden eyes, he also has a special ability of telepathy; he could hear and see what is happening in one's mind. He enjoys playing the piano, listening to all kinds of music and loves to read. In some places the live he is a doctor like Carlisle who is like an adoptive parent to all of them.

Jasper Whitlock was born in 1844 and changed in 1863; he's 6'3 and also lanky, honey blonde hair and golden eyes, he also has a special ability, pathokinesis; he can both feel and manipulate the emotions of those around him. He loves reading things from the Civil War era and teaches history in other places.

Rosalie Hale was born in 1915 and changed in 1933; she's 5'9 and stunningly beautiful, blonde hair and golden eyes. She has no special abilities but is very kind, loves children and owns women and children abuse centers all around the world. Before she was turned she had been in an abusive relationship.

Alice Brandon was born in 1901 and changed in 1920; she's 4'10, she has short black hair and golden eyes. Like Edward and Jasper she also has a special ability of Subjective precognition; she see into the future, although what she sees is based on decisions being made; meaning she must wait for a decision to be firmly rooted in the mind, or acted upon, before she can see the end result. She is one of the sweetest people anyone has ever met and is crazy about fashion and has her own clothing line

Edward was the first to become part of the Cullen family followed by Rosalie, then Emmett who became a couple and later came Jasper and Alice who was already a couple. It was one warm summer evening when Alice had a vision of the two couples and Edward sitting at a table talking and then she went into another vision of her kissing Emmett and Edward was in a bed kissing Rose. Edward who had been watching her saw what went through her mind and was confused and turned on at the same time. It wasn't easy at first there were a lot of fights and even a little jealously at times but they were able to overcome it all and come out stronger together because of those problems. Eventually they had a ceremony where the five were married and while they were happily married they have always felt that there was something missing.

The head of the Cullen family was Carlisle who was married to one woman Esme and while they were not part of a polygamy relationship they would not be against it if it happened for them, for now they were a happily married couple with five adopted kids. Carlisle was the town doctor and Esme was an interior designer who ran her own business. The couple owned a house on the edge of town back off in the woods and had another house built behind theirs for the family of five.

* * *

Okay I did cut this short but only because it's suppose to be the intro not a full chapter which would have happened if I kept going. Please review and let me know what you guys think and if I should continue or not.


End file.
